O Amor Traz Coisas Boas
by alpha61
Summary: O Sr. Três-Chifres e a filha dele (Cera) descobrem finalmente o verdadeiro amor. Além disso, o Sr. Três-Chifres ganha uma oportunidade para conseguir aquilo que sempre quis: ser ele a mandar, em vez do avô do Littlefoot.


**O Amor Traz Coisas Boas**

SINOPSE: O Sr. Três-Chifres e a filha dele (Cera) descobrem finalmente o verdadeiro amor. Além disso, o Sr. Três-Chifres ganha uma oportunidade para conseguir aquilo que sempre quis: ser ele a mandar, em vez do avô do Littlefoot.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo caminhava pelo Vale com a sua amada Tria.

Todos os dinossauros que passavam por eles faziam comentários:

"Não acredito que ele foi capaz!" "E nós que pensávamos que ele era um bom líder!" "Parece que afinal o Sr. Pescoço-Longo não é tão correcto como pensávamos!" "Que vergonha! Um Pescoço-Longo e uma Tricórnio juntos!" "E ainda se atrevem a mostrar a sua relação em público!"

"Não aguento mais isto.", sossurrou o Sr. Pescoço-Longo para a Tria.

"Tem calma, querido. Eles só estão chocados agora. Vais ver que daqui a algum tempo eles já não se vão importar."

"Espero que tenhas razão, Tria."

Os comentários continuavam: "Que vergonha!"

Entretanto, numa gruta, o Sr. Três-Chifres e a Sra. Pescoço-Longo beijavam-se.

"Eu amo-te.", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres depois do beijo.

"Eu também te amo.", disse a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

FLASHBACK:

_A Sra. Pescoço-Longo estava a conversar com o Sr. Três-Chifres:_

"_Parece que somos dois din__ossauros solitários.", disse ela._

"_Nem por isso! Temo-nos um ao outro."_

_Ela olhou fixamente para ele._

"_Somos amigos, não somos?", perguntou ele._

"_Claro! Ambos partilhamos a mesma dor e compreendemo-nos um ao outro!"_

"_Tens toda a razão. Eu só gostava de ter alguém para amar."_

_A Sra. Pescoço-Longo parou de andar e o Sr. Três-Chifres também._

"_E vais ter.", ela baixou o pescoço e beijou o Sr. Três-Chifres, deixando-o espantado._

"_O q... O que foi isto?!", perguntou ele._

"_Eu disse-te que ias ter alguém para amar! Basta quereres!"_

_Ele sorriu para ela: __"Oh sim. Podes ter a certeza que quero.", desta vez foi ele a beijá-la (ela ainda estava abaixada)._

_Os dois beijaram-se de olhos fechados._

"_Beijas bem, para uma pescoço-longo."_

"_E tu beijas bem, para um tricórnio."_

"_Vamos para aquela gruta?"_

"_Vamos."_

_Os dois foram para a gruta, sorridentes._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Ninguém pode saber da nossa relação.", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Claro que não! Vamos continuar assim: às escondidas. E quando acharmos que podemos contar, contamos!"

"Sim."

Os dois beijaram-se.

"Vamos?", perguntou a Sra. Pescoço-Longo.

"Vamos."

Os dois saíram da gruta.

A Cera estava a tomar conta da Trícia. Mais uma vez. A Trícia brincava e a Cera estava deitada no ninho a observá-la: "Que chatice.", suspirou a Cera. "O que será que o meu pai tem tanto para fazer que está sempre a pedir-me para ficar a tomar conta da Trícia?"

"Cera.", o Littlefoot apareceu.

"Littlefoot?! O que é que se passa?", a Cera levantou-se para falar com ele.

"Eu... preciso de falar com alguém."

"E tinha que ser comigo? Eu estou ocupada!"

A Cera apontou para a Trícia, que continuava a brincar, e o Littlefoot olhou para ela. Depois, olhou de novo para a Cera: "Tu tens-me apoiado tanto desde...", o Littlefoot baixou a cabeça.

"Estou a ver... O que é que o teu avô fez desta vez?"

O Littlefoot olhou para a Cera: "Nada! É esse o problema! Ele nunca mais veio ter comigo!"

"Não era isso que tu querias?"

"Bem... eu achava que sim! Mas agora...!"

"Tu ainda gostas dele."

O Littlefoot concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu ainda estou chateado e triste, mas... é o meu avô! Eu só o tenho a ele e à avó! São eles que têm tomado conta de mim desde o que aconteceu com a minha mãe! Não sei o que fazer!"

"Littlefoot. Eu sei que o que ele fez está errado. Mas tu tens que falar com ele e dizer-lhe que continuas a gostar dele, apesar do que ele fez."

A Cera sorriu para ele.

_Oh Littlefoot! Se tu soubesses como me sinto!_, pensou ela.

"Obrigado, Cera.", o Littlefoot sorriu para ela.

_Que sorriso lindo! Eu acho que não aguento mais. Tenho mesmo que fazer isto._

A Cera aproximou-se dele e as suas bocas estavam quase juntas.

"Ááááááá!", eles ouviram um grito e afastaram-se um do outro.

"Trícia!", a Cera reconheceu a voz.

"Ela não está aqui!", disse o Littlefoot, olhando para o local onde a Trícia estava da última vez que a viram.

"Ááááááá!", o grito surgiu de novo.

"Ali!", a Cera apontou para o local de onde o barulho vinha.

A Cera começou a correr e o Littlefoot foi atrás dela.

O Sr. Três-Chifres ia para casa quando foi chamado por um Estegossauro: "Sr. Três-Chifres!"

Ele olhou para trás.

"Precisamos que venha para uma reunião!"

"Que reunião?"

"Tem a ver com a nomeação de um novo líder para o Vale Encantado!"

O Sr. Três-Chifres sorriu: "Conta comigo."

"Ááááááá!"

"Está ali!", disse a Cera.

Os dois amigos chegaram a uma falésia, onde viram a Trícia pendurada num ramo: "Ááááááá!"

"Oh não! O meu pai vai matar-me!"

"Tem calma, Cera! Tive uma ideia!"

A Cera olhou para o Littlefoot curiosa.

O Littlefoot aproximou-se da falésia: "Trícia! Agarra a minha cauda!"

O Littlefoot baixou a cauda para a Trícia e a pequena Tricórnio tentou agarrar a cauda, mas o ramo começou a partir-se e a Trícia escorregou: "Ááááááá!"

"Trícia!", gritou a Cera.

O Littlefoot tentou esticar mais a cauda: "Não dá mais! Trícia! Agarra a minha cauda! Agora!"

A Trícia tentou esticar-se para cima e agarraou a cauda do Littlefoot com a boca.

"Au!", queixou-se ele.

De repente, o ramo parte-se e cai.

O Littlefoot puxa a Trícia para cima e pousa-a em segurança: "Consegui. Foi por pouco!", ele sentou-se, cansado.

A Trícia correu em direcção à irmã e abraçou-a.

"Nunca mais me assustes desta maneira, ouviste?", ralhou a Cera.

A Cera olhou para o Littlefoot, sorridente: "Obrigada, Littlefoot."

Ele olhou para ela e respondeu: "De nada."

A Cera aproximou-se dele: "Foste muito corajoso."

O Littlefoot sorriu.

A Cera aproximou-se dele, calmamente.

"Cera. O que...?", o Littlefoot estava um pouco assustado com o que ela ia fazer.

A Cera encostou a sua boca na do Littlefoot e beijou-o, com calma, fechando os olhos.

No início, ele arregalou os olhos, mas depois fechou-os e relaxou.

Os adultos estavam reunidos no local do costume:

"Estão todos?", perguntou o Estegossauro.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça.

"Então vamos começar."

"Não!", disse o Sr. Três-Chifres.

Todos olharam para ele.

"Acho que já todos sabem quem deve ser o novo líder do Vale! Eu!"

"Pensando bem, tens o perfil ideal para isso.", disse o Estegossauro. "Sabes dar ordens e queres ser sempre tu a comandar tudo!"

O Sr. Três-Chifres rosnou para ele.

"Ok, ok!", acovardou-se o Estegossauro. "Eu voto em ti!"

"Óptimo! Há aqui alguém que não me queira como líder?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"Então está decidido! Eu serei o novo líder!"

_De onde é que vem este sentimento?_, pensou o Littlefoot. _Eu nunca senti isto antes!_

A Cera afastou devagar a sua boca da do Littlefoot e sorriu para ele.

"Eu amo-te.", disse ela.

O Littlefoot estava espantado.

"Cera... Como? Quando? Porquê?"

"Littlefoot. Eu sempre tive um fraquinho por ti. No início, pensava que não gostava de ti, mas tudo o que eu te fazia de mal era para me esquecer que gostava de ti. Depois, com o passar do tempo, o sentimento desapareceu. Ou, pelo menos, eu pensava que sim. Porque agora, desde que o teu avô fez aquilo, eu tenho estado a apoiar-te e os meus sentimentos por ti voltaram, mais fortes do que nunca."

"Mas Cera...!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei que é errado! Tal como o que o teu avô está a fazer também é! Mas não se pode lutar contra o que sentimos! Tal como te disse, tentei esquecer que te amava, mas não consegui! Só espero que não me odeies por isto."

"Nunca, Cera. Sabes? Eu... acho... que também gosto de ti."

"O quê?!"

O Littlefoot beijou a Cera.

"Graças a ti, finalmente descobri o que é o amor.", disse ele, depois do beijo.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

"E descobri também outra coisa."

O Littlefoot começou a correr.

"Onde é que vais?", perguntou a Cera.

"Falar com o meu avô!"

A Cera ficou curiosa: "Anda, Trícia.", as duas irmãs foram atrás do Littlefoot.

O Sr. Pescoço-Longo estava a comer quando ouviu alguém a chamá-lo: "Sr. Pescoço-Longo."

Era o Sr. Três-Chifres.

"Precisamos de falar."

**O AUTOR: As coisas estão cada vez melhores. Continuem a seguir esta história. Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa antes do final. Na próxima história, o Sr. Três-Chifres vai aproveitar o facto de ser o novo líder para se vingar do Sr. Pescoço-Longo e da Tria e o Littlefoot e os amigos vão tentar ajudá-los.**


End file.
